


[Evanstan拉郎] 论小熊过冬需要怎样贮藏蜂蜜

by UniPornsity



Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 非典型PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 有钱混蛋和爱情骗子的三次打炮故事。
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/ Frank
Kudos: 8





	[Evanstan拉郎] 论小熊过冬需要怎样贮藏蜂蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉，很柴的练手作。  
> 所有违和感皆来自私设。

亮剑桃×EB包

\- 

在他们第三次做完爱、却是第一次相拥而眠的那个晚上，Ransom告诉Frank：我第一次见你那晚上，脑子里第一反应是，谁会以为转着圈圈往外吐烟这种傻逼行为能吸引到女士的目光？

趴在他胸膛上的Frank知道他说的是什么时候，闻言仰起脸来，情欲尚未褪尽的脸上露出一个半是饗足半是不耐的表情：第二反应呢？

Ransom低了低脑袋，在男人总是湿漉漉的唇上亲了一口，才道：第二反应是，我他妈的硬了。

哧。Frank嗤笑出声，右手不怀好意地向下探，不出所料地摸到Ransom硬得翘起的柱身。

这下Frank是真的笑起来，他这会儿笑着说话的时候像天真却残忍的孩童：我那会儿也硬了。

Frank的下巴正搁在Ransom胸膛上，近水楼台，低头就将Ransom的乳尖含进嘴里。口腔温暖，舌头湿润，故意慢慢地在尖上打转，说话的声音因此含混不清：可惜吗？不是因为你才硬的。挑衅的意味倒是不受吐词不清的影响，起码Ransom感受了个十成十。

Frank毛发多却细软，毛绒绒的胡子总让Ransom想起迪士尼旗下的所有小熊角色——柔软而无害的那种——落在皮肤上的触感舒服得紧，不像Ransom的几乎扎人，每次Ransom舔弄完Frank的乳肉，Frank的胸膛上都红一片，像遭了一通折磨。

Ransom把Frank的脑袋推开，垂眼一看，自己的乳头已经被Frank舔得硬挺起来，当然不比Frank的总是颜色嫣红正好。

不可惜。Ransom说话的时候语调慢慢悠悠，动作却利落，长手一伸，按上趴在自己身上男人光裸却丰满的屁股，几乎带着恶意的过大力道揉捏了几把后，手指灵巧地往方才进入过的隐秘通道里探。湿润温热，跟他嘴里一个感觉。

身上的人没忍住，泄出一点呻吟的软声。Ransom将一根手指直接换成三根，不轻不重地，故意往男人敏感的那点撞。

被手指操着的男人倒也没收着自己那把在床上软得几乎无辜的嗓子，一声一声地哼。

虽然你跟我都硬了，但你没操到人——说到这儿，Ransom一贯散漫的嗓音里多了点笑，犹自带着那股腔调，无所顾忌的轻佻和显而易见的放浪。他把手撤出来，握着Frank的腰，换上自己那处，并不算多温情地一送到底。

在Frank被这突如其来的一下顶得惊叫出声时，Ransom低低地笑起来：可我操到了。

……

Ransom抵达Jack的派对时，气氛已然热络得快达顶峰。

他本来懒得应付。这位从欧洲来的作家，无论是那听着有些微妙的口音，还是正经到古板的无趣性格，从头到脚都不像能有荣幸跻身进入“Ransom·Drysdale好友名单”的人——如果真的有那种东西的话。

但谁让这是新年的前夜、Drysdale家的大少爷又正好和家人在矛盾争吵后摔门而出了呢？

他把豪车的车门摔得震天响，正犹豫着去哪儿，短信叮地一声抵达。

Jack的跨年夜派对。

Ransom皱着眉思索了一会儿，是在跨年夜的晚上孤零零地随便找个酒吧，还是去一个跟派对主人一样没劲的派对。

最终还是一脚油门，扬长而去。

Ransom一下车，就意识到他对这场派对的预设似乎有些方向性的错误。

无论是烘托气氛的背景音乐，还是摆放得错落有致的派对道具，都并不显得无趣。暧昧的灯光铺陈下，男男女女皆是精心打扮过的盛装，或在舞池，或在庭院的草坪里交换着眼神、亲吻和今晚的房卡。

Ransom长腿迈步匆匆进门，一路越过身边的人，不用确认也知道会有多少放肆大胆的目光黏着在他身上——即使他身上穿着最不适合派对的，一件普通到连花纹和心机都没有的白毛衣，更适合去参加某种壁炉围读会，而非一场声色跨年夜派对——但这却也不妨碍他的金发碧眼与出挑健美的身材吸引着四面而来的打量与注视。

Ransom在料理台处找到了派对的主人。毫无新意的西装三件套，手里拿着酒杯，小口小口地抿，目光穿过室内的人群，遥遥地落在室外庭院的某处。

Jack回过神来时，Ransom已然走到他身前。喝着闷酒的欧洲作家看到Ransom那标志性的蓝眼睛时候眼神亮了一瞬，递出一杯酒送到对方手里：“我没想到你会来。”

Ransom接过酒与对方碰了碰杯壁，仰头就喝下半杯，“今晚是谁为你操办的派对？”

“什么？”正经的欧洲作家一时没反应过来，略微睁大了眼。

“你办不出这种有点意思的派对。”Ransom端着酒杯的手朝外虚晃着指了一圈，所见之处几乎没有人露出无聊的表情。爵士嗓的女声在空气里缓缓流动着，舒缓着神经，几乎所有人的脸上都写着享受与沉迷。“肯定是有人帮你承办的这一切。”

Ransom晃了晃杯，这次他把杯中剩下的一半也喝了干净，才抬起眼来看Jack，用那种家里亲戚听了会发火的腔调，一点点的盛气凌人糅在吐字清晰的慢条斯理里：“你想得没错，一开始我以为是你自己办的派对，不用想也知道肯定会很无聊，所以我才没来。”

Jack倒没有因为这几乎冒犯的直言不讳而露出些不虞或尴尬神色——这是Ransom之所以还愿意跟他保持联系的原因之一。毕竟作为一个专业的混蛋，Ransom很少碰见跟自己说了十句话以上还不动怒的人。

Jack把酒杯放下，杯中还有小半。他抬了抬下巴，示意Ransom往外看。此时这位一向淡然的作家先生脸上露出的表情几乎称得上寂寥，不过Ransom一点也没注意到，因为他看见了——用他后来的话说—— 一个转着圈圈吐着烟的傻逼。

外套是深棕色，羊毛绒的翻领却是米白，内里一件简单的白衬衣顶上松开三颗扣子，堪堪遮住胸膛。解开衬衣的第三颗扣子不是任何人都可以挑战的穿法，一不小心就会变成落拓流浪汉。可远处那个男人这样穿，就无端少了些狂野潦草，多了点赏心悦目的斯文败类味道。

Ransom将目光投过去的时候男人正转到半圈。烟被他从嘴里缓缓向空中吐出，庭院里昏黄的灯光映衬着，青灰色的烟缓缓落下，像在男人周身笼了一层青色薄纱。

Ransom被自己脑子里这个一闪而过的比喻恶心得回过神来，抬手撞了撞身边明显还在失神的Jack，从鼻子里挤出问话，“谁，你男朋友？”

Ransom男女不忌，这是认识他的人都心知肚明的事。

Jack被Ransom轻微的肘击撞得回过神来，飞快地收拢了脸上的落寞表情，挑起半边眉毛，是个不赞同的表情：“男朋？——不，不是。他是这场派对的承办人。”他抬手，指着的方向多了一点轻微的偏移。Ransom这才看见离男人不远处正倚着古树靠着的女人，从Ransom的角度并不能完全将她看清楚，但有一点可以确定：她身上那件深金色连衣裙并不能很好地勾勒出身材。像是故意把自己藏进这身衣服里，躲什么人似的。

Jack向Ransom低声地补充道：“Frank，我认识时间最长的老朋友之一。”他急于解释，没注意到Ransom无声地动了动嘴唇，重复了一遍他方才说出的名字。

Jack从来是坦诚又毫无心眼的人，似乎是觉得提到了Frank的名字就应该多介绍几句。“他就是那种，很受欢迎的人，每个派对都有且仅有的灵魂人物。他也很有趣，你应该会喜欢他。”

Ransom将目光移开，重新落在了方才那个转圈的男人——现在他知道男人的名字了——Frank身上。

他随口问道：“他是做什么的？”

Jack没有多想：“他什么也没做，就像你……”话出了口才意识到不妙，飞快地噤了声。

Ransom倒一点也不介意这个，很给台阶下地大笑起来：“没关系，我确实是无业游民。”

虽然嘴上在笑，Ransom的注意力更多地却是放在了几米之外的Frank身上，后者显然是准备在今晚和刚才那位女士发生点什么。男人半背对着屋内的方向，看不清脸。此刻正抬起右边手臂搭在身旁的低矮树枝上，看似慵懒随意，实则精心谋划——短款夹克和衬衣因为这一动作而向上攀去一些，露出原本遮在衣摆底下的身材秘密——

腰很窄。

屁股很翘。

Ransom一项项地打了勾。

Ransom这才心满意足地收回目光，看向身边的Jack，露出一个会让父亲吹胡子瞪眼的那种微笑：“是的，我会喜欢他。”

正直的作家先生不疑有他，语气有些急切：“你想认识他吗？——我是说，既然他在，你们可、可以……”

在Ransom带着揶揄笑意的注视下，Jack难得地在句尾吃了螺丝，声音弱下去：“……可以认识认识。”

Ransom从身边路过的侍应生托盘里又拿起一杯酒抄在手里，“好啊。”他说，“把你的朋友叫过来，你也可以顺理成章地过去追求你的缪斯女神。毕竟，和他相比，你再不主动出击，就连上场的机会都没有了。”

被轻而易举戳穿心事的Jack表情忽地生动起来，闷闷地埋怨了一句什么，Ransom没听清，也不准备纠缠。

因为他意识到自己兴奋起来，像是全身的血液都集中往某一个地方流。

他抬手喝了口酒，和方才在料理台处喝的味道很不一样，比他某年在唐人街里喝过的高粱酒还要厉害，又辣又冲的液体从口腔一路灼烧至胃里。

Ransom意识到，料理台处的酒是Jack的品味；眼下这味道，才是Frank给派对准备的大胆凛冽。

Jack抬高音量叫了几句Frank，招了招手示意他过来聊。

被打断了显而易见的进攻计划，Frank却也没有生气。Ransom看着他对倚着树干的女人微微俯身，一个简单的绅士告别动作，就转身朝这边走过来。

Frank转身的瞬间，Ransom可以确定，对方的眼神在自己身上定了一秒才挪开。接着就看见他握住身边经过的一位女士的酒杯，就着对方的手偷了一口酒喝。女人的表情从最初的动怒转换到惊喜的微笑时间不过半秒——只是一个看清对方长相的时间——就笑弯了眼睛，只嗔怪地推了Frank一下。

Frank偏过脑袋和女人说了几句话，女人佯装发怒的瞪眼，却又在Frank上翘的嘴角里柔和下来。像是拿男人没辙又不舍得放他走，女人随手扯过一边的装饰道具，一顶淡金色的小皇冠，不由分说地往Frank的头上一戴，掏出手机拍了几张照片，又亲了亲他的脸颊，这才让他离开。

Ransom就是在这样的情况下得以第一次见到Frank。

他冷眼瞧着Frank是怎样在和女士道别后一转脸就卸了方才的甜蜜笑容，像是伪造温度的冰冷雕塑，一双含情的内勾眼角与深邃的灰绿色大眼睛被用来堆砌虚假却盛放的情感，倒也不算暴殄天物。

Frank走过来，先和Jack击掌拥抱，再在距离Ransom一个身位的地方站定，从眼神到嘴角的弧度皆是天衣无缝的热情与好奇：“Jack，这位是？”

他那相比之下有些木讷的作家好友向他介绍：“这是Ransom。Ransom，这是Frank。”

Frank先一步伸出手来，“很高兴见到你。”

“我的荣幸。”Ransom伸手握住。Frank的掌心微冷，大概是方才握过冰凉杯壁的缘故。

Ransom和他握手时的力道比一般情况下都要大些，但Frank面色如常，只是在彼此放开后将右手背去身后，垂眸眨眼的片刻时间里，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。

他们交换了下彼此的联系方式，存进手机。

两个没有正经工作的人在初次见面的场合并不太能聊多久——Ransom夸了几句今晚的派对，Frank从善如流地点头致谢，礼数周到却不亲近。

除开脏话之外，Ransom不算多么健谈的性格，Frank也一改方才在女士们中间如鱼得水的模样。沉默渐渐裹紧两人所处的这点空间。

好在这僵局并没有持续多久。十一点五十分，不远处有女孩招手，呼唤着Frank的名字，亲昵得宛如撒娇。

Frank抬手应了她们，转身向Ransom点头示意自己的歉意。Ransom毫不介意，甚至掀着唇角露出一点笑容。

Ransom在Frank离开的背影里又多打了几个勾。

腿很长很直，还出乎意料得细。

后脑勺发尾被衣领拱起的那一撮翘起的头发，像小动物的短尾。

留着络腮胡，声音却软而黏糊。

——想知道这声音在床上叫起来是什么感觉。

操。

他第二次硬了。

午夜和新年的钟声一齐敲响的时候，Ransom仍在室内的角落，喝完他的第十五杯酒。

在他的角度，很容易就能看到被一群女孩围在中间的Frank，头发上还戴着那个滑稽到可笑的皇冠。站在他身前的女孩分明是刻意地将自己往他的方向送了过去——Frank却偏了偏脑袋，嘴角挽起一点歉意弧度的同时，仰头喝光了手里的酒。

Frank放下酒杯的时候，时间已然走到了00:01。在新年钟声的余音里，他低着头和身边的女孩告别。男人的睫毛该死的浓长细密，垂下眼的时候，像一个半合的吻。

-

三天后收到Frank短信的时候，Ransom刚从床上爬起来。

「有时间聊聊吗？」

他确认了一眼发信人。Frank The Liar，是他给Frank的备注名。

Ransom摁亮屏幕又关上，起床去洗了个澡，踩着拖鞋一路拖沓的声音。十五分钟后带着一身水汽走出来，用浴巾擦着头发时才点开信息页面，一字一顿地戳上回信：「Okay... Everything alright?」

这成了他发过的信息里最干净的一条，甚至一个脏字都没带。

半晌没动静。

等Ransom意识到自己维持着捧着手机坐在床上的动作已经二十分钟了之后，才从喉咙里挤出一句脏话，把手机摔回柔软的被褥里，起身去柜子里找衣服——他洗完澡出来的时候只穿了一条内裤。

对方隔了半小时才回复。

「只是聊聊。今晚七点。」

后面跟着发了一个定位信息。

Ransom点开，是两个街区以外的一家酒吧。

七点尚不算酒吧客流最大的营业时间，Ransom推开酒吧的门，在不算拥挤的人来人往间一眼就看见了远处在吧台前背向大门坐着的Frank。

黑白格羊绒外套，挽起裤脚的深色牛仔裤和搁在酒吧高凳底部支杆上的马丁靴。

Ransom特意绕了点路，从右边走过去，确保Frank能尽早地看到自己。

绕路计划奏效。几乎是Ransom出现在Frank视野里的第一秒，Frank就发现了他，后者却懒洋洋地没动，直到Ransom走得足够近前了，才从吧台凳上蹭下来，假装没注意到Ransom抬起的手臂，不由分说地给了Ransom一个亲昵得不合时宜的拥抱。

比三天前略微哑了些的声音在Ransom耳畔响起：“你到底有几件白毛衣？”

不怪Frank要这么问。时隔三天再见到的人，还是穿着跟三天前一模一样的上衣，考虑到对方既不是穷困潦倒也不是天性邋遢，作为在衣着上有些讲究的一方，是难免想问的。

拥抱一触即离。Ransom这才看清，今天Frank配在格子外套里的内搭是一件黑色圆领，下摆收束进裤子，几乎可以看见腹部紧实的肌肉线条。

Ransom低头看看自己的毛衣，在旁边的凳上坐下，要了杯酒。“我有一柜子。”

对方配合着给了一个假装惊叹的眼神。

分明是良好的开端，对话却迟迟没有进入正轨——至少是Ransom以为的正轨。

Frank自从问完白毛衣后就再没开口，只是安稳地坐在凳子里，任由酒吧的灯光落在他脸上，落寞的郁色一览无遗。像所有蹩脚的情歌或爱情故事里的男配角似的，“任孤独寂寞抱拥我难舍难分”，径自地喝着酒。

慢节奏的音乐并没能抚平Ransom的躁动神经，他在Frank抬手叫第三杯酒的时候重重地放下手里的酒杯。玻璃底与吧台间的碰撞发出清脆的响声，邻近的客人和调酒师偷偷投来打量的目光。

Frank抬手的动作被打断，他侧过脸，微抬起的眉毛代替言语问出了疑惑。

他从来就不是有耐心的人，这几天耗在Frank身上的心思和时间若是被旁人知晓了去，恐怕是要惊恐地在他家门前拉起横幅，写着“Ransom·Drysdale精神失常”——大少爷的耐心已经告罄：“你他妈到底要讲什么？”

酒精似乎让他的反应速度迟缓了些，Frank眨了眨眼，伸出舌头在已经嫣然的嘴唇上舔了半圈。

而后几乎是奇异的、像快乐王子剥落的碎片般，他脸上那种维持了二十分钟的忧郁和安静如破碎坠地的水晶灯般从他身上跌下去。狡黠的笑意从眼底如水汽蒸腾般泛上来，笑得连鼻尖都有些皱起，黏糊糊的低声和笑声糅着：“……我还以为你能坚持半小时不说脏话。”

他道：“Drysdale家的大少爷，这次怎么就憋不住呢？”

Ransom看见他笑起来的那一瞬间就明白过来眼前人的那点促狭心思，甚至可能还和来路不明的朋友打过赌——Ransom Drysdale能假装人模狗样多长时间之类的。

但Ransom没有自己预想的那么生气，他只是伸出手去拽住Frank黑色内搭的衣领，往自己的方向一拽。

“嘿——轻点，甜心。”Frank的甜言蜜语信手拈来，“我这件内搭很贵。”

Ransom听了反而多加了力气，几乎能听见衣领处濒临撕扯的裂帛声。“是吗？”他看着面前不得不因为自己扯住衣领的动作而往自己身前探的男人，娇气的面料在他的掌心里皱成一团，“坏了我再给你买就是了。”

Frank的后颈被拉扯着的衣领勒住，不得已往前，脑袋几乎靠近Ransom的胸膛。

Frank却像毫不在意现在两人的姿势有多么奇怪、或是他自己的姿态有多么甘居人下似的，只是伸出双手来覆盖上Ransom的右手，“只要你不扯坏就不用赔。”像哄小孩儿似的语气，“现在放开就不会弄坏。”

Ransom垂着眼看他。

Frank抬眼，舌头在本就湿润的嘴唇上打了个转，投来的上目线晶亮：“或者……”

“你来弄坏我？”

分不清是亲吻还是啃咬，也分不清究竟是搂抱还是推搡，比起即将发生一夜情的露水情人更像是红了眼的角力竞争者。进门的时候，Ransom掐着Frank的窄腰，手几乎要伸进对方的裤腰，还没问出钥匙在哪，Frank就直接腾出一只手推开了门——门是虚掩着的。

唇舌交缠的亲吻停了一秒，Ransom在彼此相贴的唇间问：“……你他妈门都不关？”

Frank知道他没说完的后半句是什么，手上利落地开始解对方的裤子，脑袋后撤半分又凑上来，响亮地“啵”在对方的唇上，“感谢你没坚持到半小时就原形毕露。”

Ransom忍无可忍地单手托住对方的后脑勺，缠过去将轻吻加深成唇舌的追逐战。

Frank的吻技比他有过的所有床伴都要好——亲吻之前会先托住对方，大拇指留在侧脸，四指缓慢又色情地掠过耳后的痒处，温热的指尖停在后颈。而后他会专注地看着对方的嘴唇，垂眸时的眼睫轻颤，好像在注视着独一无二的尘世馈赠，继而嘴唇探过来，舌头先一步润湿对方的上唇，舌尖游走描摹，再是嘴唇贴近，极尽温柔地吮住。

Ransom被对方极富调情手段的亲吻方式撩拨得火气往上、血液却往下直冲。他在情欲完全裹挟住自己之前伸出手不轻不重地掐住对方的下颚，语气算不上好，“你以为你在亲哪个小婊子？”

——Ransom的亲吻和Frank大相径庭，他一向无甚耐心，亲吻也像呛人的酒，攻城略地式的席卷。体内那点暴虐的因子在性爱时刻终于得以爆发出来，他问了Frank话，却不给他答的时机，吮得Frank嘴唇红肿、舌尖几乎发麻。

直到Ransom感到怀里的人除了唯一一处还硬挺着，其他地方全都软下来时，才放开Frank。在他耳边半是引诱、半是威胁：

——“你是我的小婊子，宝贝。”

噙着生理性泪水的灰绿色眼睛像漾着春水，嘴唇湿润却红肿，像是受尽了肆虐。

除了裤裆里的家伙其他地方都软下来的Frank语气却一点也不软，被放开后开口第一句就亲切地问候了Ransom：“操你妈的。”

Ransom的右手早就不怀好意却顺理成章地绕到背后，路过尾椎和腰窝，抵达隐秘的入口处。闻言立刻试探性地往里探了半个指节，愉悦地听到Frank语气软下来的呻吟。

Ransom亲了一口怀里的人，“还操我妈吗，宝贝？”

那半个指节不进不退地留在里面，Frank垂了眼，不答话。

“乖。”把沉默当做默认，Ransom将手指抽出来，往Frank身后看了一眼——单身公寓面积大不到哪儿去，只一眼就能看清全部陈设。

“我们到床上去。”

门口到床只有不到两米的距离，短短的路程里Ransom和Frank利落地将彼此扒了个精光。被推到床里之后，最后的底裤才被褪去，硬得翘起的柱身坦诚相见抵在对方腹肌上的时刻，Frank难得地有了点不好意思的模样，甚至主动地抬手绕住了正支在自己身上的Ransom的脖子。

Ransom却不让他得逞，左边手臂支在他耳边，右手往下直接覆上小Frank，缓慢又色情将柱身从下往上地撸过去——Ransom手劲不算温柔，但这种时刻似乎粗粝也能磨出别样的快感，至少Ransom温柔的掌心在Frank的分身上几个来回之后，手心里猝不及防却意料之中地多了一点湿润。Ransom低头看看，前端已然诚实地吐出了一点前液。

Frank咬着下唇不发出声音，Ransom瞟了一眼对方快被咬出印记来的嘴唇，决定随他去折腾，只是手上撸动的速度随之加快，又探身往下，将Frank胸前的一点含进嘴里。

“唔！——”

毫无心理准备的Frank被刺激地惊叫出声，变了调的声音仍然软糯黏糊，但Ransom手里的小Frank却忽地涨大一圈。

哪怕是存了心要作恶的Ransom，也被身下人近乎雏鸟似的纯情反应逗乐了。但他知道在床上笑床伴的生理反应是很不合适的行为，所以他忍住竭力忍住笑意，就着含住的姿势说话：“刚含进去就忍不住了？”

他伸出舌头在乳尖上打转，故意色情地发出舔舐的水声。

Frank像是第一声叫出来之后就没了禁忌，在生理刺激的呻吟声里断断续续地骂着：“操你！——唔嗯……Ransom你他妈以为在、嗯……在跟谁……做啊！？”

Ransom像是真的在思考这个问题似的，舌头停了一秒，手上的动作却愈发快了起来。“不是你吗？”

“唔、嗯……别他妈舔那！操，要吃奶找……找女人去！”

喔，Frank第一次被舔这里。

很擅长读懂床伴言外之意的Ransom得意起来，被情欲拢住的蓝眼睛几乎要显出无害的快活来。他的语气是自己也难以意识到的柔软：“可你的胸肌练得很不错。”他诚恳得像是单纯的夸奖对方的身材。顿了顿，话锋突转，“我多舔舔，总会有奶的，对吧？”

说罢继续将已经变得硬挺嫣红的那点含进湿热的口腔，带着点恶意地用舌头研磨过那一点。

“嗯啊……操……”

Frank已经被上下的双重体验刺激到无力回应Ransom那句任性的问话，脑袋用力地向床里陷下去，胸膛不自觉地挺起，上身成了弓形，像是故意要将乳头往Ransom嘴里送。Ransom能感觉到对方的阴茎在自己手里轻微的发颤，可能就快到临界点了。

于是他用牙齿轻轻咬住胸前的肉粒，像真的要嘬出点什么来似地吮吸——

Frank重重地喘息出声，挺起的上半身跌回床垫里。

小Frank在Ransom的掌心里软下来，而精液射在Ransom的腹肌上，显得他上半身一片狼藉。

高潮过了几秒钟后Frank还在轻微发着颤，他喘着气睁开眼。不知是不是尚在不应期的缘故，正上方Ransom的讨人厌的欠揍笑脸都显得没那么可恶了。

“反应过来了？”

他听见Ransom的声音，但高潮后的脑子还没能恢复到可以迅速理解话语意思的状态——他不好意思承认，但是刚才实在是有点爽。

他没理解，只是下意识地眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇。那是Frank发呆出神时的习惯性动作。

而后Frank就看见Ransom眼里聚拢起来的山雨欲来，还没等大脑发出警告，身上的男人就先一步替他做出了回答——Ransom握着他的腰将他翻过去，又把他的膝盖往前推到可以使力撑住的角度——Frank整个人就变成跪趴在床单里的羞耻姿势。

这下再不反应过来就太迟钝了。

Frank剧烈地挣扎起来，“Ransom你他妈干什么——”

Ransom使着蛮劲，一只手扣住他的腰，另一只手掐住他的后颈，轻而易举地制住了Frank的反抗。下半身无不紧密地贴靠过来，那根套了安全套的火热坚硬的东西就这么直直地抵在Frank的屁股上。他甚至还弯下腰去，脑袋搁在Frank的背上，腔调里的盛气凌人一如既往，只是这会儿却多了些明显的委屈：

“你爽完了就该我了，宝贝，你要公平。”

这他妈的才不是公平！——

Frank像是慌不择言：“你要爽我可以帮你用手……”

“是你要跟我上床的，Frank。”Ransom出乎意料地打断了他，方才的委屈和得意一并收回，此刻话里的冷静听得无端令人心惊，“现在你他妈要反悔？”

听出Ransom话里的怒意，Frank下意识地颤了一瞬，“我不是要……”

“那你现在扭捏个什么？”第二次打断他，Ransom掐在Frank后颈的手甚至加了点力气，真实的力道和感受到对方的暴虐怒火让被按在床里的Frank感到喉咙猛地收紧，连呼吸都变得困难了一瞬

好在Ransom飞快地抽回了手。

哪怕只有一瞬，也是真切地被恐惧魇住，Frank磕磕巴巴地脱口而出：“我怎么知道你是上面那个？”

不知道是不是错觉，方才几乎凝滞的空气在Frank尾音落下的一瞬间又重新流动起来。Ransom直起身子，左手依然还扣在Frank腰侧，力道却已经收了不少。另一只手没放在Frank身上，几秒钟的安静里只听到一点点皮肤与水声接触的响动。

“没关系。”Frank听到Ransom的语气几乎可以称得上轻快。

“你不知道，我可以教你。”

下一秒，带着湿润液体的手指毫无预兆地闯入Frank从未被开拓过的幽深领地。

“Ran……som！？”中途被插入手指导致Ransom的声音直接拐了个调，却未成想这反应像是取悦了身后的人，Ransom的声音里多了几分愉悦，“再叫几句听听？”

“操……疼……”

其实一只手指算不上疼，顶多只是被闯入的不适与异物感。但Frank直觉认为，在RansomDrysdale的床上，服软地哼哼几声总要比嘴硬着硬扛更容易被对方温柔点对待。所以他回想起以前自己床伴们的反应（可惜的是，Frank一向是温柔的情人，很少有床伴会叫疼，无论男女），再装模作样地哼哼两声。

“疼啊？”Ransom顺着他的话重复地问道。

脸颊和床单亲密接触着的Frank听出了对方话语里的松动，连忙点头，“好疼……”

Ransom的手指已经开始探索着打转，后穴里的紧致程度让他硬得发疼，好在有Frank自己的精液做润滑——他射在Ransom腹肌上的——他推进第二根手指。他伸出空着的右手去抚慰Frank的右边乳尖，刚才只顾着左边时，他可没忘记Frank在高潮来临前将右边胸膛往他脸前凑的模样。

被摸上右边乳肉时，Frank长长地呼出一口气。

趁着Frank分心，Ransom终于挤进第三根手指，节节推进后又抽出再插入，搅弄出咕叽咕叽的水声。

Frank的声音里明显多了情欲味道，随着手指的抽插发出小声的喘息：“唔、嗯……”

“疼吗？”

声音柔得像羽毛拂过耳畔。

“唔啊……疼？……”他喘了两下才反应过来要掩饰蹩脚的演技，“疼、还疼……”

三根手指之后，后穴已经扩张得湿润起来，方才从前端射出的白浊液体此刻因着手指抽插的动作从后穴里淌下一线，不可言说的淫靡性感。

“好。”他听见Ransom说，“还有更疼的。”

Frank还没反应过来，后穴里的三根手指就一齐撤了出去。茫然的空虚袭来，他发出了自己都没理解的、急切又疑惑的软声。

紧接着，撕裂般的疼痛从方才空虚的地方传来，像一条鞭子从天灵穴抽进去，在整个身体里炸开疼痛也愉悦的战栗。

“哈啊！！——”

这下是毫无演技的真切疼痛。

原本染粉的脸庞此刻因为疼痛骤然发白，胡乱地在床单里摇着头，疼痛唤回了沉湎在情欲里的神智：“你他妈——会不会！？”他骂一个字就要停下来喘息一次，但除了嘴硬，其他地方却几乎都要因为这从未体验过的疼痛软下来了。

Ransom只任他骂，下身挺进的动作却没停下来，方才他用Frank的精液做了自以为足够的润滑，没成想精液到底不是适合用来润滑的东西，才进去一半，就被Frank后穴的紧致吸到忍不住也喘了粗气。

他弯下腰去，声音低成气声：“你好会吸，紧得我头皮发麻，宝贝。”这次换成Ransom用上哄小孩的语气了，“放松点，让我进完你才能舒服。”他甚至伸手轻轻在Frank饱满的臀肉上拍了一把。

Frank知道Ransom往里送的动作没停下来过，甚至渐渐适应了这种疼痛，从深处浮起一点令他不敢作想的快感——他感到一点点羞耻。疼痛没让他掉的眼泪，反而因为体会到了那一丁点微末的快感而酸了鼻腔，开口的时候难免带上了些哭腔：“呜……你放屁！”

Ransom听出Frank声音的异样，干脆一口气进到底——

粗长的肉棒捅开湿软紧致的后穴的同时，Frank的叫声和着哭腔几乎要掀翻小小公寓的房顶。

Ransom不是没操过男人，只是没有哪个爬上他的床的男人会在鸡巴整根捅进去的时候有这样大的反应。Ransom被身下人的反应吓到，一瞬间下身竟没再动作，只是抚慰着Frank乳尖的手动作没停，想着能分散一点他的注意力。

持续了几秒钟的疼痛像在脑子里铺开的白光。而右胸上指尖的抚弄温情又缓慢，绕着乳尖打转，旖旎的粉色破开这道白光。疼痛不再那么尖锐的时候，渴望快感的空虚和后穴的痒意感渐渐攀附上了回笼的神智。

Ransom大概是被方才自己的反应吓到了。Frank等了一会儿，身后的人和插在自己后穴里的那根东西还没动作，要不是那玩意儿还粗长硬挺着，Frank几乎以为Ransom被自己的哭叫吓软了。

他试探性地摇动了两下屁股。

“唔……”轻微的酥麻却解不了干渴。

他妈的——

Ransom是死在他身上了吗！？

Frank抬起手臂向后摸索着探去，还没抬到一半便被Ransom握住手腕。

你还活着啊？

“怎么？”此刻大少爷罕见的温柔听在Frank耳朵里简直多此一举的故作姿态。

他咬牙切齿地在被子里含混不清地骂：“你他妈能不能……动一动？”

大概是被子吸收了他的声音，Ransom像没听清似的弯下腰来：“什么？”他一弯腰，反而更往里进无可进的深入了去—— 一连串变调的呻吟从Frank嗓子里挤出来，又黏又绵，像泡在蜂蜜罐里打呼噜的小熊。

Frank把脑袋偏过去吼道：“我叫你动一动！要是不行你他妈的就给我拔出来！”

Ransom闻言也不恼，只是语气蓦地森然下去：“早这么说不就好了吗？”

说罢，他将两只手都握在Frank精瘦的窄腰上，不给对方任何反应余地的抽插起来。

“嗯啊！！——”

粗长火热的坚硬抽出后又飞快地整根没入，每一下都又快又凶，像要将Frank钉在床里似的，抽插时水声咕啾，囊袋打在Frank的臀肉上啪啪作响，生理的疼痛和情潮被满足的快感让他几乎分裂，九深一浅的律动让Frank没法忍住呻吟，沦陷在情欲和快感中的大脑让他顺着Ransom引诱式的荤话，对方想听什么就说什么。

“舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服……”

“谁在操你？”

“Ransom……唔啊……”

“话说完。”

“Ransom……Ransom在操……呜、我！……”

Frank的声音在男人撞进深处某地时骤然变了调。

Ransom听到他兀然拔高的吟声，低低地笑起来，而后带着一丝让Frank头皮发麻的恶意开始在那敏感处冲撞研磨，节奏多深一浅地往最深处律动。男人此刻宛如脱下了外皮般的地狱魔鬼似的不知饗足。

在这几乎如升云端的快感里头皮发麻，但Ransom的进攻每一下都太强势，Frank支在床上跪趴着的膝盖失了力气，不自觉扭着身体整个人都要趴进床单里。

Ransom伸出手掐住Frank精瘦的窄腰，另一只手握住Frank的小腿——半抽出分身，就着虚埋在体内的姿势，猛地将他由跪趴转成面向自己的姿势。

Frank忽地被转了姿势，惊诧之下人都清醒了几分，Ransom却又松手挺身，让自己更深地撞进去。

他连喘了几口气才回过神来，抬眼看着Ransom的金发碧眼，胸膛上因为情欲降临拢着一层好看的粉色。额头上一层薄汗，五官本就迷人的男人陷在快感里时，那份性感只增不减。

他抬起手挡在眼前，“操你妈，Ransom。”

Ransom不答他这句脏话，只是又开始碾着方才找到的敏感点毫不温柔地驰骋。凛冽又荷尔蒙爆棚的男性气息满满地包裹住他，每一下都又重又深，按着最刺激神经的节奏浅出深进；偶尔汗落在Frank的胸前，他便低头舔去，舌头故意掠过两边的乳尖再打个转，Frank就会敏感地浑身微颤。

高潮是同步来临的——

Ransom一边操着Frank的后面，一边腾出手按他喜欢的节奏撸动着Frank的分身，早就硬得几乎流水。

“我本来想直接把你操到高潮。”Ransom俯下身体在Frank耳边吐息，低哑的声音如海潮将他包裹，“但你是第一次用后面，我还是体贴一点。”Ransom说着的时候自己的声音也在发颤，被Frank后面的软肉吸的。

撸动的频率和抽插的频率惊人的同步，近百下之后，Ransom和Frank一起闷哼出声。

——Frank的精液再一次射到Ransom的身上。

Ransom从Frank体内退出来，把安全套打上结丢进垃圾桶之后，俯下身来找Frank的嘴唇。Frank浑身脱力似地懒得动弹，Ransom单方面地抱着他，想了一会儿，又拉过Frank的手臂搭在自己身上。而后就着“相拥”的姿势，交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。

Ransom是在窒息的边缘被吓醒的。

梦里有只黑熊直挺挺地扑倒在他身上，用格斗技里的锁喉将他死死地缠住，胳膊肘抵住他的喉咙，他胸口沉甸甸的，几乎无法呼吸——

睁开眼，胸前躺着一颗毛绒绒的脑袋。

他好笑地皱起眉，偏过头打量了下两人的睡姿：Frank像章鱼似地扒住他，右腿搭在他的大腿上，脑袋搁在他胸前，手臂牢牢地箍住他的腰。

怪不得做那种梦。

没怎么做过噩梦的大少爷不太喜欢“从噩梦中惊醒”这个经历，并不留情地想要把睡相不佳的一夜床伴从自己身上推下去。

还没推动半分，Frank倒是自己动了，半梦半醒着，睡眼惺忪地还没完全睁开眼睛，就趴在胸前喃喃地问出声：“什么时候回来？……”

感觉到胸口处微热的一点点湿润。没头没脑的一句话把Ransom说愣了，声音里挽着三分笑道：“我今天又不去哪。”

像是才意识到自己是在跟谁说话似的——Frank浑身一抖，从Ransom怀里弹起来，瞪圆了一双大眼睛冲着他眨巴了几下，才干巴巴地解释道，“哦，对不起。我以为你要走。”

Ransom饶有兴致地盯着他：“我以为我们不是打完一炮第二天还要互相挽留的关系。”

Frank看了他一眼，似是在确认对方语气里有没有不悦，看见对方眼里的神色后不明显地松了口气，慢腾腾爬过去，跟Ransom一起靠在床头——倒是没忘记拿个枕头垫在腰下面。

Ransom觉得这架势似乎不妙。

果不其然，Frank开口就印证了他的想法：“上次我跟人上床以后，第二天早晨醒过来，我只穿着一条内裤在地板上躺了大半天。”

Ransom猜到开头没猜到结尾，噗地一声笑出来，边笑边嗤：“傻逼。”

Frank慢吞吞转头瞪他一眼。

其实这一眼也不算凌厉——他眼角的蜿蜒纹路与本就柔和的瞳孔使得他无论做什么刻意凶狠的表情都透着一点温存，最凶也不过像是一只被抢走了玩具的小动物在亮出藏在肉垫里爪子的那种程度。更何况Ransom昨晚还跟这人在身下这张床上做爱，Frank以为的是结束的那一次，其实才刚刚开始。

Ransom看着转过头来的Frank眼下挂的两轮青白，不着痕迹地叹了口气，表情懒洋洋的：“好吧，为什么？”

Frank把脑袋转回去，抬起头来看着乳白色的天花板，像兀自出着神，好半天才道：“因为她一早说要去参加个什么静物俱乐部——”他余光看了一眼Ransom明显疑惑的眼神，补充解释道，“就是那种一些人聚在一起画画，再谈谈各自生活的固定活动。”

“听起来很无聊。”

Frank没理他，“然后我就横在地板上不让她走，说她什么时候回来我就什么时候起来。——那会儿是早上，小Frank还站着呢。”

“啧。”Ransom感叹了一句，手从薄被子下面伸过去捏一把Frank的屁股，“真是狠心的女人。”

Frank侧过脸佯作警告：“不要随便评价一位女士。”

好吧。操他妈的全世界最有绅士风度的床伴，Ransom想，哪怕这个床伴的前面多了个“ex”也一样。“那她什么时候回来的？”

“她没回来。”Frank忽然整个身子转过来，正面对着的Ransom，“现在她和Jack在一起。”

Ransom看着他忽地正坐了，说着看似毫无关联的话题，眉宇眼角像是阴冷日子里远挂天边的淡日，语气也冷淡得好像只是在谈着不关己的琐事。唯有一点点向下弯了些的嘴角让他的难过不再像隔着层磨砂玻璃。

“知道了。”Ransom忽然道，“我不会让你不穿衣服躺在地上。所以……亲一个？”

再联系的时候又过了半个月。

Ransom要被父母带着去国外谈某部小说影视化的导演人选，临走前一天给Frank打电话，问Frank能不能帮忙照顾一下他的狗。

“你养了狗？”

Frank那边闹哄哄的，听不懂内容的男女声音像是贴在Frank耳边吵嚷。

“嗯，它叫Dodger。”Ransom在自家别墅的落地窗前打电话。别墅区不像市中心，近郊偏远，四周安静无人，连狗叫都有回声。“你在哪里，酒吧吗？能不能出去一下，你那边太吵了。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，间或夹杂着Frank和其他人交谈的声音。再说话的时候Frank那边已经彻底安静下来，只有刮过的风声。

Ransom顿了顿，捡起之前的话头：“我可能要离开半个多月，Dodger不能一个人在家……”

“你住哪儿？”Frank打断他。

Ransom片刻的怔愣后把地址报给Frank，对方没再多说，说了句“等着”就径自挂了电话。

十五分钟后Ransom听到轰鸣而来的引擎声。

他下意识地皱眉，身体却比脑子反应更快地先一步走到门口，提前打开了门。

一辆哈雷甩着尾轰地停在门前。Frank把头盔取下来搁在座位上，朝倚在门口的Ransom遥一挥手，机车夹克马丁靴，长腿快步，片刻间就走到身前。

一月的寒风吹得他鼻尖发红，但Frank本人却并不在意的模样，看着Ransom，双眼发亮：“Dodger呢？”

Ransom犹疑地开口：“你准备……把我的狗放在哪里？”

Frank把机车夹克的拉链往下拉，一幅势在必得的自信模样：“小狗都很喜欢待在这里。”

“是吗？”Ransom打量了两眼Frank机车夹克里的身材，胸肌的轮廓和起伏跟半个月前一样依然明显，他垂下眼，像是憋笑似地咳了两声，扭头喊道，“Dodger？——”

一条欢快的大金毛闻声蹿出，健康壮实，毛发顺泽柔亮。

——跳起来比半人还高。

Frank呆滞的目光看了看伏在脚下撒欢着的大狗，又抬起头来看了看笑意藏不住的Ransom。

Ransom在对方渐渐变得危险的目光里抱起Dodger，失笑道：“我送你回去。”

自Ransom走后，Frank度过了相当轻松的十天。

一条看着威风凛凛实则温顺粘人的大狗和高大英俊的男人，无论走到哪里都是显眼的组合。Frank能把在他手上的一切变成约会的道具，无一例外，抚摸过Dodger柔顺长毛的女士们都会沦陷在Frank那双漂亮眼睛里。

而Ransom时不时发来的短信像是浪漫偶像剧集间插播的广告，并没有多耀武扬威地彰显存在感，却无孔不入得让人难以忽略。

Frank没有回复得多勤——没有人会真的在播放广告时刻意点开商品链接。何况Ransom发来的短信也不像需要回复，偶尔是spotify歌单，偶尔是带着脏话的风景或工作环境的照片。Frank只需要在一天结束时边挠Dodger的下巴边点开看看就行。

有时候一天之内发得多了，到最后几条基本全都是无实质意义的脏话。他趴在床上看，Dodger也蹭过来，舔舔他的脸颊。Frank反手把手机扣回床单里，撸一把大狗的金色毛发，“好孩子不看这个，乖。”

清早被敲响大门的时候，Frank以为是Jack来送狗——

Jack也养了一只狗，小小的白色奶狗，正好能窝在Frank腹部和皮夹克之间那么点大。他揉了揉因为宿醉而有些发疼的额头，边粗略回忆昨晚Jack有没有跟他说过要来送狗，边拖长了声音喊了句“来了”，慢慢地往门口走。

打开门撞进两汪泉眼。

Frank说话的节奏断了一拍：“……是你？”

泉眼断了流，Ransom的蓝眼睛腾起一点烦躁来：“你他妈以为是谁？”

Frank一大早又是被捶门声吵醒，又是被贴脸骂了句脏话，幸好他不算起床气太重的那类人，也没跟他多计较，转身踩着棉拖鞋往厨房走。

皮鞋踩进来的声音，关门声，随后是Ransom的声音：“你裤子没穿上。”

Frank迷迷糊糊一摸，棉睡裤的后腰松紧带垮在半个屁股那，露出半截内裤，是他晚上睡相太差早上急着去开门又没完全清醒的产物。怪不得感觉凉飕飕的，Frank想，顺手把裤腰提上来，松手的时候松紧带的回弹打在腰上那截皮肤上，“啪”的一声响。

Frank进了厨房，头也没回直接往脑后扔了一瓶矿泉水。“你不是还有好几天？怎么这么快回来了。”

Ransom站在客厅，稳稳地接住了像炮弹一样顺着抛物线落进自己怀里的水瓶，搁在凌乱茶几上。回头睨一眼不甚整洁的沙发，坐下的时候脸上露出了个像是屈尊纡贵的欠揍表情，沙发不高，离茶几又近，六英尺的高大男人一双长腿不折起来就没地方放，把手放在膝盖上，看起来倒颇有点委屈。

Frank端着杯子回头看的时候Ransom正睁着那双蓝眼睛往这边看，颐指气使惯了的嚣张大少爷眼里波光粼粼的，跟他平日的形象反差过大，Frank忍住笑喝了口水，边往客厅走边问：“来接Dodger？”

Ransom正欲说话，看着Frank一步步走过来，忽地改了口：“我来接一只小熊。”

“？”Frank把杯子放下的同时给了他一个“你没病吧”的眼神。

Ransom豁地起身，三步并两步站到Frank面前。三厘米的身高差平时不显山不露水，这种时刻却因为逼至身前的距离而显得极具压迫感，Frank几乎能感觉到对方的温热的鼻息，下意识地往后撤一步，Ransom长手一伸——落在后腰，利落地把睡裤和内裤一起扒下来。

像是多急切似的直接就在客厅的地板上搞了起来。裤子都没完全剥掉，堪堪堆在大腿处，上衣被掀到胸部上方，被Ransom吮过的两粒在空气里挺着，Frank饱满的屁股艰难地吞吃着Ransom的分身，整座公寓都在Dodger纯真无辜的注视下回荡着暧昧的喘息声。

——意识到没戴套的时候已经晚了。

Frank伸手推抵住Ransom的健壮胸肌，还没开口，Ransom搂住他的腰，一股热流蓦地射进Frank的后穴。

Frank愣了一秒后立刻板下脸来，刚准备发火，被欺身压过来的Ransom捏住下巴，舌头从他的胡子一路舔到嘴唇，是一个讨好意味胜过情欲的亲吻。

被向来目中无人满嘴下流话的大少爷讨好着亲吻的感觉不赖。Frank像点燃的哑炮，起初看着气势骇人，结果不声不响地在一个湿吻里熄了火。

Ransom将自己射过后变软些的性器慢慢地抽出来，憋了十多天的精液浓稠又腥膻，抽出口的时候“啵”的一声，一部分的白浊液体随着他的动作流到地板上。

Ransom觑了一眼Frank的脸色，把人搂过来亲，在接吻的空隙里黏糊糊地道：“小熊存点蜂蜜好过冬，不用谢我。”伸手颇有暗示意味地捏了捏对方的屁股。

被亲吻按下去的火气蹭地又冒起来，Frank一把推开Ransom的脑袋作势要抬腿踢他，“你他妈写小说呢？……也不嫌恶心。”

“我母亲不写小说，但我会向她转达你的问候。”Ransom被推远了也没恼，只捉住他的腿，有一下没一下地亲在Frank小腿肚子上，边亲还边抬眼看Frank，眼神清澈无辜，好像他才是被操的那个。

操。Frank最受不了Ransom这样的眼神。他一身鸡皮疙瘩地连忙收回腿。不动不打紧，方才一动，后穴里的液体滴滴答答地从屁股后面流出来，只觉得一片黏糊，干脆瘫软回地板上，冲Ransom伸出手。

“你要再说一句什么蜂蜜什么小熊的傻逼话就给我滚出去。”他倒在地板上，绿眼睛里满是警告威胁的危险意味，而裸露在外的皮肤却满是欢爱后的淫靡痕迹，整个人透出种近乎分裂式的、天真的浪荡感。

“现在。”Frank说，“你要负责给我清理。”

Ransom半跪在他身边，看着Frank的脸，忽然想起第一次做完以后，这家伙说自己上一次做完第二天在地板上躺了一上午。

这会儿也不暖和。Ransom叹口气，站起身来又弯下腰去，手抄在Frank的膝窝和后颈处，把人打横抱了起来。

比预料得要沉些。

清理的时候差一点擦枪走火，Frank在气氛变得诡异之前开口截断室内异样的升温：“你这次出国是干嘛去了？”

Ransom知道他转移话题的心思，把人按在浴缸里，左手托着浑圆的屁股，右手指探进去，故意往记忆里的敏感点上撞，“老爷子一本书要影视改编，去谈了几个国外的导演。”

Frank被作恶的手指研磨勾出几声呻吟，“说到电影——嗯哈……马修麦康纳在他新片里的气质差别好大，跟大小姐站一起，他才像老婆。”

Ransom想了想，“盖里奇？”就见Frank草草点了头，整个人泡在热水里，浑身上下都透着点绮丽的粉色。

“真该让盖里奇来拍拍你——他肯定能把你拍成最漂亮的小婊子。”

回答他的是Frank带着水花的重拳出击。无辜的绿眼睛和凶残的语气裹着下流的问话：“难道我现在不是？”

Ransom在狭窄的浴缸里进入Frank的时候听到男人比蜂蜜更甜腻的嗓音：“我要去北方一趟。”舌头裹住耳垂，继而钻进耳朵里，哑成湿漉的气声，“跟我一起去吧？”

直到车开出去半小时，Ransom才从后座上睁开眼，又窄又硬的非真皮座椅睡得他浑身难受。他翻身坐起来，无视驾驶座上Frank的警告眼神，硬要从狭窄的车内空间里从后排翻到副驾驶里，把车窗摇下来：“我以为这种车上世纪就报废了。”

“那Ransom少爷体会一下民间疾苦吧。”Frank左手握着方向盘，右手伸过去一把探进他的头发，下手并没留情，就像昨晚在车上他给Ransom口的时候，Ransom抓他的头发时一样的力道。

Ransom把他的手捉下来放到唇边，从指尖一路亲到手肘。

“急什么。”Frank倏地抽回手，“快到了，我们去床上做。”

他们在一座看上去颇有些老旧的私人庄园门口停车。Frank跟Ransom并肩走进去，里面满是Ransom不认识的人，披头散发的摇滚乐队成员，搂抱在一起的情侣或夫妇，一路上都有人亮着眼睛跟Frank打招呼，絮叨几句好久不见之类的场面话。其中有个管家模样的男人最是热络，亲热地扑上来拥抱他，也不顾身上那件劣质的燕尾服都起了皱。

Frank带着他走进一楼尽头的房间，光线暗得惊人，只有角落一束红光危险又挑逗地将每个人的脸都映照成绯红。摆着架子鼓、吉他和键盘，最多的是房间随处可见的有线话筒，是一支不知名乐队的彩排室。

Ransom挑了个还空着的单人沙发坐下，Frank没坐，被进门那会儿的燕尾服管家叫去一边，倚着窗台靠墙站着。管家给Frank点烟的时候，烟头的火光在暗处明灭，Frank就拿他那双在红光下显出迷蒙钝感的灰绿眼睛目不交睫地看着Ransom。

叮。是Ransom的短信铃声。

他掏出手机，亮起的屏幕上明明白白地写着：楼上等我。

他再抬起头时，窗台半明半暗的交界处空无一人。

-

Ransom本应该直接上楼的。

如果不是楼梯后的那个房间里灯光摇曳得太过醺然——或者说幸好那房间灯光妖冶摇晃——他才得以发现小熊的秘密。

燕尾服管家坐在房间深处的沙发上，手里的托盘里呈着白色的粉末。小熊举着根短短的白色吸管悬在鼻子附近，垂着的脑袋轻微地摇晃。兴许是房间里的温度，或者是他自己脑子里的温度太高，脱掉外套的上半身只剩一件蓝色短袖，手臂的肌肉线条明晰又流畅。

Ransom默不作声地转身上楼，脚步轻快得像在跳舞。

半小时后Ransom已经洗漱完毕，崭新柔软的浴袍下只穿着一条内裤。Frank进门的时候已经处于眩晕与兴奋的交界点，嘴里哼哼唧唧地说着听不见的胡话，像无尾熊一样缠上来抱他。心急的吻隔着浴袍落在Ransom的肩膀，又顺着一路吻上去，嘴唇的温度比平时更高，从脖子到下巴，埋下一连串火热的印记。

当Frank的嘴唇终于凑到Ransom的唇边时，后者轻巧地侧过脸去，并不明显的闪避。

Frank脑袋尚在混沌，只当自己被那双蓝眼睛勾迷了路，双手缠上Ransom脖子，几乎是急切地在寻找对方的双唇。

Ransom往另一个方向扭开脸。

饶是再迷糊也能感受到男人的拒绝姿态，Frank抬起眼，原本澄澈的灰绿色眼睛此刻像蒙了雾对不上焦，语气里是有些娇气的任性蛮横：“为什么……怎么了？”

Ransom听到自己的声音：“你刚刚去哪儿了？”

“去哪儿……？”没能理解他的意思，Frank只是顺着他的话重复了后面半句。

Ransom扣住他的后脑勺，低头舔在Frank的喉结上，换得对方敏感的一声呻吟。他松开手，慢条斯理地抓过床头柜上的抽纸，擦了擦嘴唇，才舍得给对方一个提示：“我刚刚在楼下。”

“楼下。”Frank重复道，“楼下。喔——”他意识到瞒不过对方了，使劲地眨了眨眼，无意识地舔唇，像是化成一滩的冰淇淋那样往Ransom身上软，拿并不刺人的胡茬蹭Ransom的脸颊，喉咙里的声音像刚出生没几天的奶猫似地，“你看到了。”

他甚至无意义地笑了两声。精神上正嗨着，声音发飘，软乎乎的，像泡在蜜罐子里。

而后他蹩脚地转开话题：“——你操我行不行？”

Ransom的嗓子里像是挟了颗砂砾：“行，怎么不行。”他隔着裤子捏了一把小熊手感极佳的屁股，“自己把裤子脱了。”

他脱掉自己的浴袍，坐到床边，看着不太能站得稳的Frank手忙脚乱地脱裤子，解了扣子和拉链，长裤脱下的时候差点绊倒，见Ransom也没伸手来扶一把的意思，赌气似地把裤子甩飞，扯下内裤拉到膝盖处就不往下脱了，就着这点犹抱琵琶的劲儿往Ransom身上坐。

Ransom左手托住Frank的臀肉防止人掉下去，“我忘记问了。”他凑到Frank耳边，舌尖卷进去，色情又恶意满满地问，“你没有钱是怎么说服人家给你嗑的？”

他将右手的食指和中指塞进Frank的嘴里，趁对方还没反应过来就抽出，带着唾液的滑到臀缝处，一起捅进去的两根手指带着故作漫不经心的狠戾力道，甬道紧致得几乎干涩。磕嗨了的Frank在感受上像隔着一层雾玻璃，没有润滑插入两根手指的疼痛对此时的他来说几乎只是轻微的刺激。

Ransom的手指在层叠的软肉里搅弄抠挖：“是不是也是用这儿买的单？”

“唔、哈……”Frank被精神和肉体的双重愉悦刺激着，Ransom的声音模模糊糊地撞进耳朵，他听不清，嘀嘀咕咕地扭着身子只想去吻Ransom。

Ransom瞥了眼床头，每间房附赠的润滑剂倒是不少。他抽出手指，转身把Frank丢进床里，拧开盖子草草在自己的柱身和Frank的穴口涂了点润滑就捅进去。

“呃啊！——”这一下确实有点疼，不到位的前戏开拓和潦草的润滑让Frank痛得叫出声来，理智上不太高兴，但情感上被情欲驱使着，后知后觉地感到方才Ransom话里的火药味儿，软了声几乎语带撒娇：“你……你好好操……”

这他妈说的什么屁话！

Ransom本来还顾忌着没做好的前戏和润滑，动得又慢又缓，结果被操的人反而睁着柔软甜蜜的眼睛，说些清醒时候绝对不会主动说出来的下流荤话。

粗长的性器在Frank体内又涨大一圈，被柔软的灼热包裹住，太软却又太紧。Ransom抽出来又重重地埋进去，动作连绵又凶悍，像是要把人拆吃入腹般深深浅浅地撞，金色的前发被汗水打湿，随着他大开大合的动作在额上摇摆，眼底的红层层漫上来，除了那分不可控的凶狠，还莫名的多了几分危险的性感。

Ransom持久得可怕，直到Frank只凭着后面就射了一回之后，Ransom才觉得要到了。他缓了些动作，忽地想起上次Frank因为自己内射骤然阴沉的脸，犹豫了一秒，还是准备提前抽出来。

这会儿Frank倒是敏感起来，明明还在晕乎却伸手环上Ransom的脖子，双腿不自觉地盘上他的腰，赌气似地：“你……去哪儿？”

这是不让他抽出来。

Ransom不跟磕嗨的人一般见识，他抬手拍在Frank的屁股上，“我抽出来。”

哪知Frank听了把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不许出去！”一不做二不休地使劲，肠壁收缩，穴口猛地夹紧。

——滚烫的精液一滴不剩地射出去。不让人走的小熊被刺激地嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫出声。

“我……操。”Ransom被这一下给夹射了。

他哭笑不得地揪一把Frank的屁股，“你他妈待会儿醒了又要发火让我清理。”

谁知道Frank睁了眼，之前的一片雾蒙像被湖面的风吹开，只余眼底粼粼水光。

“谁让你清理了？”他理直气壮地，口吻像只撒娇的小动物。他松开环着Ransom脖子的一只手，顺势就往下方两人身体相接处探去——

被精液和润滑剂搞得一片狼藉的股间像落入泥泞的花瓣，原本发粉的穴口被操出深红。Ransom眼睁睁看着Frank白而指节分明的手指滑到穴口附近，甚至“不小心”蹭到了他的囊袋，然后沾起一点从连接处渗出的乳白色液体，抬手放回嘴里。Ransom甚至听到了对方故意发出吮吸的水声。

做出最淫荡举动的人睁着最干净的眼睛，眼神无辜得直白又纯粹，像一只盛满了风流欲望的小泡芙在黏糊糊地讲话：

“小熊要贮藏蜂蜜的呀，你忘啦？”


End file.
